


Ein guter Freund

by himilzungal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himilzungal/pseuds/himilzungal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie landet Peter bei Voldemort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein guter Freund

„Ihr seid wirklich super, wie ihr den Schleimbeutel so in der Luft habt schweben lassen...Snivellus wird uns nicht noch einmal belästigen, dafür habt ihr...“

Er sieht Sirius die Augen verdrehen, und James, James hat nur Augen für Lily.

Er weiß nicht was er falsch macht, er will doch nur ein Teil der Gruppe sein, er will passen, dazugehören. Nicht das fünfte Rad am Wagen oder eher das dritte Rad am Fahrrad sein. Unnütze Stützräder, das ist es, was Remus und er für die anderen Jungen sind. Er war ein guter Freund, er hatte Besseres verdient.

Remus stört es nicht. Was störte Remus jemals? Peter... wollte doch nur passen.

Peter lobt, ermuntert, redet gut zu, lässt sich Späße auf seine Kosten gefallen, macht sich selbst zum Spaß. Er war ein guter Freund.

Er war ein guter Freund. Weder besonders klug noch belesen, aber wenn jemand immer um Vollmond herum fehlte, fiel es ihm auf. Er hatte nie ein Wort verloren.

Nach dem „Unfall“ hatte Dumbledore mit ihm sprechen wollen. Über Sirius Motive. Aber Peter war loyal, sagte nichts von den stundenlangen Hasstiraden gegen Snape, die übertrieben, unsinnig und ein Motiv waren. Er war ein guter Freund.

 

Er wollte passen und als man ihn fragte, ob er dazu gehören wollte, da sagte er: „Ja, mein Dunkler Lord!“

**Author's Note:**

> Kein Beta-Reader und beim kurzen Lesen, jetzt nach 5 Jahren, muss ich sagen, dass war ein Fehler.


End file.
